


Ticklish

by ErtiaLedo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Adorable, Childhood, Children, Cute, Cute Kids, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Half-Demon, Humor, Mother-Son Relationship, Prequel, Revenge, Silly, Tickle Fights, Tickling, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 18:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13393830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErtiaLedo/pseuds/ErtiaLedo
Summary: Pre-DMC3. Eva enacts her ‘revenge’ on a little half-demon. Drabble.





	Ticklish

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written along the same lines as my other drabble, _Sleep_. It might be a little weird to see Vergil in this situation, but the way I interpret his character is that Eva was one of the few people in his life capable of making him feel human.
> 
> Some of you may also wonder where Dante is in this story, but I suppose he’s out being mischievous elsewhere. ;)

_Boy, he’s fast…_

Usually parents _pretended_ to run at full speed after their children to catch them, but Eva found herself struggling to keep up. It really shouldn’t have been a surprise; Vergil was the perfect image of his father – in looks _and_ ability.

The house currently rang with the boy’s excited laughter, adoring the full attention of his mother. To make the calm afternoon (a rare occurrence, given that Dante often caused some form of pandemonium, intentional or otherwise) pass quicker, it had been _her_ idea for she and the calmer twin to play hide and seek.

Unfortunately, several failed attempts to disappear led the game to disintegrate into a straightforward chase. He refused to play properly, destroying her plan to ambush him. A new tactic was required.

Ducking behind the door and taking a different route to his pursuing mother, he paused, pondering her location. His heightened senses couldn’t detect movement or life energy nearby, so he chose to wander the area, peeking around hallways and over banisters.

From an early age, the half-demon understood he and his brother were different to others. Eva discussed their heritage, which they appeared to take in their stride. Dante turned to mischief, but Vergil was already a devoted scholar. Barely a day went by that the latter’s nose wasn’t in a book.

The blonde woman suddenly darted from around the corner and tackled her son, pinning him to the floor and ensuring he couldn’t escape. She grabbed the bottom of his t-shirt and pulled it up, revealing his stomach, which she then covered in blown raspberries.

Stuttered giggles escaped his lungs at full volume, long limbs wriggling like an octopus; she just about managed to avoid being struck in the face. The mother knew exactly where to strike to get certain sounds of laughter. He struggled to escape, but it was obvious he wasn’t trying hard enough.

Eva had enacted her revenge, but Vergil didn’t mind one bit.


End file.
